


Miraculously Sweet

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carnival, Cotton Candy Fluff, Creative kills, Short & Sweet, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Felix and Chloe learn not to insult Mr. Fu's wares at the fair.
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Miraculously Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinetteAgresteBrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/gifts).



> Based on MarinetteAgresteBrand "s prompt to turn Cotton Candy dark.  
> Addition thanks to Calcria_Mars, Marlynmiro, and Katiekat513 for watching this come together live in discord and continuing to feed my madness.

Felix and Chloe walked through the fair together, chatting amiably and mocking all the pathetic peasants and their utterly ridiculous games and treats. They were only there because Adrien had insisted, but he had wandered off with that silly baker girl and abandoned them in the middle of all these plebeian dullards. 

"I want a snack, buy me a snack Fefe," Chloe demanded. "And it better not be greasy. You know I hate greasy peasant food!"

"I have just the thing for you," begins an odd little man in a red Hawaiian shirt off to the side, startling the haughty pair. "Come right this way and I will show you a treat truly fitting of heavenly beings like yourselves"

The young couple were more than a bit disturbed by the stranger's sudden appearance, but were taken by his flattery and curious about what he thought he could possibly have that he thought worthy of their lips. They followed the strange little man to a stall tucked inside an otherwise empty tent with an enormous donut shaped basin whirring away in the center.

"Behold," he intoned, his face now shrouded in semi-darkness and lit only by the glow from the center of the humming contraption.

"I bring you sweets from the clouds. A treat so delicate it melts in your mouth and carries your soul to the heavens."

"Ugh, just get on with it and give me some already, old man," Chloe scoffed, cocking her hip and pointing at the machine. "Whatever you're selling better be good or I'll have daddikins revoke your license and have you thrown out of Paris."

The man's face darkened, "very well, I shall get on with it, as you command." With that, he unfastened a small jar from his belt and poured a rainbow of glittering crystals into the heated center of the machine.

Soon strands of fluttering fibres spun out of the center and began to collect around the edge of the machine. The man swiftly pulled out a paper stiletto and swirled it around the edge, collecting a large ball of sweet fluff.

Upon tasting it, Chloe and Felix grimaced in unison. "It's absurdly sweet." Felix declared.

"This is just plain sugar you cheat! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. I'm calling Daddikins to shut you down!" Chloe crowed.

The flap on the tent closed, leaving the pair in a darkness broken only by the glow of the cotton candy machine. Suddenly, a dollop flew out and stuck itself over Chloe's mouth and nose, smothering her. Felix heard her cry out, but when he moved to help her, his feet stuck to the ground in globs of molten sugar that burned at his feet. He started to fall backwards, but ran into a pole.

Strong cords of hot taffy wrapped his wrists and bound him, still standing, to the tentpole.

Looking up, he saw Chloe similarly bound on the far side, struggling to eat a hole through the cotton candy so she could breath, sickly purple goo forming as it liquefied around her mouth and dribbled down her chin. It dripped farther, down onto her bare heaving breasts. It was then that Felix noticed she was completely naked. The sight brought an uncomfortable arousal to him and he felt his cock twitch upwards, shocked to not feel it constrained by his usual designer slacks. Looking down, Felix was horrified to find that he too was completely bare.

Suddenly, the man appeared, paper stiletto in hand, "ungrateful brats," he sneered, tapping the stiletto against his palm, "you could have at least shown some tact in your response, but instead you chose to mock and threaten me. It's time to pay for your treats and I demand something sweet from both of you in return."

Grabbing his cock, the man began to press the tip of the paper stiletto into his opening, sounding him roughly and sending shudders of agony through him. Felix was determined not to scream and bit his lips till it bled in order to hold in his cries of anguish. But it only took a few minutes and a few inches more depth before he let out a blood curdling scream that would have been audible miles around were it not for the cacophony of the fair on the other side of the tent's flimsy canvas, making himself hoarse as his throat was run ragged with his cries. Yhe man drove the conical paper in deeper, stopping him up and rubbing him raw without so much as a drop of lubricant to help it slide, the agony driving him into spasms of pain. All too soon, shock overtook him, his screams fell silent, and his shaking stilled.

Then the man turned to Chloe, who had been forced to watch the whole scene unfold and was now whimpering and trying to hold her legs closed to stave off his inevitable invasion.

"Poor little girl," the candyman crooned as he stepped up to her center, his nose just reaching her muff. "You do smell as sweet as my honey to me, and your agony is sure to be." Forcing her legs apart with strength that did not match his obvious age, he ran his tongue up her slit, drinking up her drippings. "Just as sweet as I'd imagined." He simpered.Then he crawled up her legs and latched his hands onto her breasts so he could roughly thrust up into her. She cried out, but he quickly shoved another glob of candy into her mouth for her to gag on. She tried to chew through it to clear her airway, but the faster she chewed, the gummier it got and the more she choked on the sugary syrup that flowed down her throat. The last thing she felt as darkness took her was a combined orgasm in time with the old man, strengthened by the lack of air.

"So, what do you think of my sugar now, Ms. Bourgeous? Isn’t it miraculously sweet."

  
  



End file.
